A Love That Lasts Forever
by Number1GHfan
Summary: This story takes place right after Jason asked Liz to marry him and she said yes.But some things have changed, Michael did not get shot instead Sonny did.And I am picking up where Jason picks up his cell phone.
1. A Perfect Moment Ruined

**OK so this is my first fanfic EVER so please bare with me and please leave comments and tell me what you think…..**

Things to keep in mind:

-This story takes place right after Jason asked Liz to marry him and she said yes.

-But some things have changed, Michael did not get shot instead Sonny did.

-And I am picking up where Jason picks up his cell phone…

-OOO and the chapters will be from a characters perspective.

Happy Reading =D

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**A Love That Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 1**

_A Perfect Moment Ruined_

(Jason's POV)

He was the luckiest man on earth, the most beautiful woman in the world just agreed to marry him and was in love with him!

He couldn't believe it. They were actually going to be getting married. Oh how he loved kissing her, he could do it forever, and he would. He finally broke their kiss when he felt a loss of breath.

"We're really doing this?" I just couldn't believe it, I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"That is unless you back down…" she said it with a grin on her face that made me want to take her right here and now.

"No chance." And I kissed her with everything I had. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. They were caught up in a hot and passionate kiss. They were exploring each others mouths because even though they have kissed many many times this was a new kiss they had never kissed each other with such happiness, joy, love, desire and passion all tied into one. She started to remove my shirt, so… they both briefly broke their kiss so that they could remove each others shirts.

I looked down at her. She was intoxicating! And her eyes were now a darker deep blue full of passion and desire. He needed her just as much as she needed him. She was now only wearing her lacy black panties and bra, I started to unhook her bra and she moaned in satisfaction. I was growing unbearably hard. I definitely needed her! I lowered her down to the couch and she started to move her hands down my chest toward my erection. She started to remove my pants when all of a sudden both of our cell phones went off.

"uhhh" we both muttered in frustration "Perfect timing right?" she said with clear frustration in her voice…she walked over towards my desk to answer her call and I walked mere feet to reach the mantle. While walking they where both able to but on a pair of pants…

"Morgan!" I said it coldly and was cursing under my breath at how my moment with my fiancée was just ruined. "Carly this better be good," but then on the other line I heard Carly crying...."Sonny was shot and they are taking him to GH and Michael is scared to death and he called me…and….Just meet me at GH ok…" and then she hung up.

I was shocked. I mean yeah Sonny had been shot before but that was not what he was expecting to hear when he answered the phone. He shut his phone and turned around to see Elizabeth looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Jason…" her voice was soft and full of emotion, she knew something was wrong. "What happened??" She looked into his eyes and he felt like she could read deep into his soul and from the look in her eyes she was desperately trying to stay strong.

"That was Carly. It's. It's Sonny. He was…." I couldn't say it I fell onto the couch and she went right to my side and pulled me into her embrace.

"Jason, it's ok. Sonny will be ok. Lets go to GH." He could tell that she wanted to help him but that this scared her and he knew that Sonny being shot only meant that him and Elizabeth would have to have a talk about safety again and whether or not she was really willing to risk not only her life but Cam and Jakes. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the boys because of him but he loved her deeply and couldn't imagine his life without her. He stood from the couch and looked down at Liz he saw fear in her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Please dear God don't tell me that now she wants to change her mind. Does she still want to marry me?? I mean now Sonny just getting shot shoves the danger of my life right in our face.


	2. What Hurts The Most

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**Chapter 2  
**

**What Hurts The Most**

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

Jason got up off of the couch and looked at her. She knew he saw her fear but she was only afraid for HIM! And yea of course there is a risk with his life but she loves this man.

"Elizabeth…" Jason looked at her with sadness in his eyes and she could tell by looking at him that the wheel in his head where spinning…

She knew exactly where his thoughts where going "Don't, don't Jason. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Now come on we are going to go to the hospital and see how Sonny is…." Then it hit her he didn't say whether he was dead or alive… "Did Carly tell you whether or not…if…" omg she just could say it. "Did Carly say how bad Sonny's injuries were?" they're ok I said it without asking 'hey is your best friend dead' o shit what if Sonny is dead.

He just stood there. And then he said "She only said he was shot and Michael was terrified…OMG Michael. He brought Michael to the warehouse with him…He must be scared to death and worrying about Sonny…" He looked like a knife was being plunged into his back.

"Ok. Let's go to the hospital. Come on. Carly only called you like 5 minutes ago so she may not even be there yet…and when GH called me they said a gunshot wound was coming in…maybe that is SonnyCome on, lets go to Sonny"

"Yeah. OK. We should go. I want to make sure Michael is ok and that Sonny isn't…isn't….d…" he couldn't say it. She saw the pain in his eyes as he tried to say dead.

"Jason, Sonny is going to be fine." She walked up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and brushed a light kiss against his lips. Then they both realized that neither of them where completely dressed so they quickly put their shirts on and headed out the door. Before leaving she noticed that Jason quickly grabbed a box out of his desk, she wasn't exactly sure what it was though…yet.

They ran down to the car and hopped in.

The car ride was quiet. Liz noticed how fast Jason was driving and she simply put her hand up on his forearm and he relaxed a little and eased up on the gas pedal.

They arrived at GH. Jason rushed into the ER with me by his side and he gave me a nod telling me to go do what I had to do to save his friend. I gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear "I love you. And don't worry I will make sure that Sonny is ok." Overhearing this Epiphany came up to her and said "No you wont! Nurse Webber you are too close. You can not assist in the Corinthos trauma room! You are off duty!" I could tell that Epiphany was not the least bit happy that I was here "Who called you here any way?"

"I was called by Nadine telling me that all nurses are needed on hand for a gunshot that was to be brought in. And I DON"T CARE WHAT U SAY I AM ASSISTING! I am going to do everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to Sonny! And there is NOTHING that you can do to stop me!" Clearly I was angry. No I was beyond angry I was PISSED! And then I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jason. "Jason, I have to make sure that he is ok for you! I promise that I will do what ever I can. I do not want to see you in pain." She was near tears. And clearly Epiphany was not happy with her outburst but at that moment I didn't care I only cared about this man in front of me and at this moment his best friend had been shot so I am going to make sure that his friend survives so that Jason does not loose his friend. I reached up around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, not caring that I was in the middle of the ER and that half of Port Charles now knew my business all I cared about was kissing this man. I broke our kiss. "I'll be back to let you know how he is." I turned and started to walk away when he pulled me back and kissed me again.

"I trust you" And with that he released me and I walked to the trauma room to aid Sonny. I left him in the middle of the General Hospital ER with all eyes gapping at him…


	3. All Eyes On Me

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**Chapter 3**

_All Eyes On Me_

_(Jason's POV)_

"I trust you." And with that he released her from their kiss and he watched her walking away. Jason was left standing in the middle of the General Hospital ER with all eyes on him gapping in shock and then he heard Carly scream…

"JASON!" She ran up to him and smacked his arm. "Sonny was just shot and your standing there kissing HER….I mean come on can you be any more insensitive!" He had it up to hear with Carly, but was trying to remain calm because he noticed Michael was right behind her.

Gritting his teeth and silently counting to ten she released a breath and said "Listen Carly, Elizabeth was with me when you called me about Sonny and…" before he could say another word she cut him off.

"WHAT! You were with her as in…ewwww…Jason! Come on you can do so much better then that skank!" Ok that was the last straw!

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN! Carly I warned you before, but clearly it didn't work! You are my best friend but if you keep on acting like this you are going to find that you will not be a part of my life any more!" He noticed that she was about to speak but then he quickly stopped her. "I love Elizabeth and she has agreed to marry me and I am claiming Jake and I know that you don't like her much but I don't care. But you can't keep acting like this. I am not saying that you two have to be best friends but you have to at least be nice and if I ever hear you call her a skank or any other name I find the least bit offensive you will greatly regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Carly looked up at Jason, he had on his enforcer 'I will kill you' look on his face and she knew better then to mess with that so she simply nodded and said "Jason, I don't like Liz and I am not going to pretend too. But, I will be civil and I will try not to be outlandishly rude toward her." She went to give him a hug. He did not warm up to her.

He let go of her coldly and turned to Michael "Hey buddy" Jason saw that the boy had been deathly silent since he arrived at the hospital and he had a look of terror in his eyes and was as pale as a ghost.

"Uncle Jason. Is Dad ok? He was bleeding a lot and it was all coming out so fast. And the blood was coming from his chest and it was all so fast…and…and….I mean he told me he loved me and gave me a hug and I told him I loved him too and then I saw something shinny out of the corner of my eye and I wasn't sure what it was and dad he pushed me aside and then he….he was shot…and it's…it's all my fault if dad hadn't of pushed me down he would have been fine…" Michael was bursting into tears. I didn't know what to do. So I just took the little boy and hugged him.

"Shhh. It's not your fault ok. Never think that. Your dad is going to be ok. Don't worry…." The only problem was all Jason could do was worry.

Worry about his best friend not surviving and then worry about the guilt that this little 12 year old boy will carry around with him for the rest of his life if his father dies. Knowing that his father died saving his life. He needed Sonny to survive. He needed him to survive for Michael, for Carly, for Morgan, and for himself. And he even needed Sonny to survive for Elizabeth.

Hours had passed and Elizabeth had come out once to inform us that Sonny was being taken up to Emergency Surgery and that they were going to do everything they could. As she was about to leave she heard a small voice call her…"Elizabeth"…it was Michael calling her "please save my dad!" he had a look of desperation and sadness.

"Michael I will do what ever I can ok, I promise." She kissed him on his head and then looked at Jason and said "I promise" and kissed Jason, a quick kiss but a kiss that said it all… it said that they loved each other and trusted each other. They broke the kiss. No words were needed they knew exactly what the other was thinking. He gave her another reassuring kiss and then told her to head off to surgery and do what ever she could for Sonny.

Sonny had been in surgery for nearly 6 hours now. We found out that the bullet hit the left ventricle of his heart and that he was in critical condition. As of now they had removed the bullet and sewed him up. Now we're all just waiting for Sonny to wake up.

Kate, Carly, Michael and Jason were all patiently sitting by Sonny's bedside for him to wake up. Carly had already picked at least 3 fights with Kate and Jason was just about ready to throttle Carly!

"Well Carly, I love Sonny and Sonny loves me. And I don't care if you have a problem with that because right now Sonny is seriously injured so I am here to support him. WHY? DO U HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Jason was becoming vastly amused by this and was glad that Kate put Carly in her place, he just hoped that she heard it!

"YOU DID NOT JUST YELL AT ME! Listen Miss "I think I am better then everyone!" Sonny may love you now but I have seen a lot of women come and go in his life but I have always stayed, I am the mother of his children and I am going no where!" Carly had a look of victory on her face which was quickly wiped off.

"Ok WHATEVER YOU SAY CARLY! But I am here now so DEAL WITH IT! Or go back to that trailer park that you crawled out of" Carly was dumbfounded! And Jason was laughing, and hiding it very poorly. Carly was speechless and this was just too funny! He had to give this fashionista some credit she definitely knew how to shut Carly up! And that was a hard task to accomplish. Carly just looked up and gave Jason an evil glare that only made him laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry," I kept laughing I just couldn't stop, what is wrong with me "it's just I don't think you've ever been speechless for this long before. I think that Kate deserves congratulation!" Jason turned "Kate that was…well just I am amazed"

"Well…" she turned when she saw a sudden movement on the bed and ran to Sonny's side. Everyone's attention fell to Sonny. He opened his eyes.

"Did someone just say Carly was speechless?" and then he showed the room his signature dimple smile and everyone laughed…he was going to be fine.

Then the door swung open and revealed…


	4. Back in Town

Thanks you so much everyone for your feedback I really appreciate it.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

Happy Reading =D

**Chapter 4**

_Back in Town_

_(Multiple People's POV)_

Elizabeth just got a call to Sonny's room indicating that Sonny had just woken up and she couldn't have been happier. She immediately left the nurses station to tend to him. When she entered the room everyone was gapping at a petite brunette, "Hello, Sonny it is so good to see you awake! I am going to check your vitals now ok." She went to walk to the side when the brunette turned around.

"Brenda???" I couldn't believe it then I looked around the room and noticed that no one else could believe it either. Now it seems as though she was joining everyone else in the room with their silence and looks of surprise.

"Wow. Don't all of you jump up welcoming me back or anything… But then again at least Elizabeth acknowledged the fact that I was in the room by saying my name. But then again I do know that my ex-hubby has never been one for words" Brenda looked exactly the same as she did the day she left Port Charles, still as gorgeous as ever.

"Sorry Brenda but you kind of shocked us a bit and what on earth are you doing in my hospital room?" Sonny thought that he had stopped loving Brenda and that his feelings for her had gone but the second that she opened that door his heart ached. He still loved her. Shit! What was he going to do now?

"Well, I am back in Port Charles because Robin called me and she said that she was pregnant and I just had to come and congratulate her in person and I had to meet this hunk who knocked her up. And then I got to the airport and saw on the news that you were shot and such, what else is new. So, I came to the hospital to visit Robin but she was busy so I thought I'd drop by and see if you'd woken up yet." SHIT! She still loved him! This is why she left Port Charles and she thought that she didn't love him anymore and within two seconds of being in his room her heart is burning with desire and..and…SHIT! This can't be happening I am Brenda Barrett and I cannot be with Sonny again…Ok I can so do this. She took a deep breath and looked around the room to see Kate Howard. Wait Kate Howard what on earth would the Editor of Coutour be doing in Sonny's room…NO! Kate and Sonny together...NO! NOT HER SONNY! WAIT A MINUTE! When did he become her Sonny again! SHIT! Ok I need to try and keep cool. Reaching her hand out towards Kate she said "Hello, I'm Brenda Barrett." I just wanted to throw this skinny uptight bitch out the window!

"Hello, I am Kate Howard Sonny's girlfriend. How exactly do you know Sonny anyway?" Kate saw the twinkle in Sonny's eyes when this 'Brenda' walked in and knew it wasn't good. This bimbo was a threat to her relationship.

"Um…well…" Brenda found herself at a loss for words. What should she tell this annoying arrogant prude? But before she said anything else Sonny cut in.

"Well, Brenda and I used to date and we were engaged once." Sonny looked at Brenda. SHIT! Why did she come back? Just when everything started to go right with Kate then Brenda shows up…

"Brenda why don't you and I get some coffee and I will take you to Robin." Jason talked for the first time since Brenda walked in.

"Aww looks like my ex-hubby is warming up to me, how sweet but sorry Jase you're not my type." Brenda couldn't help herself it was just too easy to tease and make fun of Jason.

"Um, I'm already taken…" right after saying that he grabbed Elizabeth from the back and pulled her to him "…isn't that right?" and then Jason kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Eww Jase ok I get it. I am happy for you and Elizabeth. And I hear that you two have a son!" both of their heads shot up, Jason hadn't claimed Jake yet so how did she know? "O yeah I am sure you are wondering how I know that, well Robin told me she suspected, she said that Jake had Jason's eyes. Now I don't know about you but I have only met two people with eyes like those, Lila and Jason so I just knew that Jake had to be yours." Brenda looked at the couple and smiled at how happy they were.

"OO I almost forgot." Jason released Liz from his hold and went searching into his pocket for the box that he grabbed before they rushed for the hospital. "Um…can we go somewhere private Elizabeth I need to give you something?"

Once Elizabeth noticed the box in his hands she squealed and noticed the eagerness in his eyes for privacy.

"Yeah sure, Brenda why don't we bring you to Robin and then Jason and I will go and talk." Remembering that Brenda was looking for Robin and that the last thing Sonny needed right now was an argument between Kate, Brenda, and Carly.

"That would be…" but before Brenda could answer Sonny stopped her.

"Actually I would like to talk to Brenda alone for a moment if you all wouldn't mind, it has been a while and I think we need to catch up." What in God's name was he doing? Has he completely lost his mind? Clearly he has! But now he only prayed that she would be stubborn and refuse.

"Jason and Liz do you think you could tell Robin that I will be a little while and please tell her that I am catching up with an old friend." She looked up and grinned at Sonny. He showed her his gorgeous dimples and she felt weak in the knees. Those damn dimples.

"WHAT! NO! SONNY! You are not being left alone with this…this SLUT!!" Carly shouted and made Brenda know that she was not leaving without a fight.

"I'm sorry Carly but you are no longer married to Sonny so it is no longer up to you on who he can and can not talk to!" Brenda stayed calm but her voice was firm.

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE…" and then a loud whistle interrupted their argument and everyone turned toward the doorway to find a very angry looking Jason.

"CARLY!"…she stormed out of the room and Jason knew that later she would yell at him and he was dreading it but for now he just wanted to leave Sonny in peace and quiet. And he wanted to be left alone with Brenda so Jason was going to make sure that everyone left Sonny's room so that Sonny and Brenda could be alone and so that Jason and his fiancée could go off and be alone together as well. He still needed to give her the ring. He kept it fisted in his hand.

"Kate, do you mind if Brenda and I have a moment alone?"

Sonny wasn't exactly sure how Kate was going to react to this but at the moment he didn't care…

She was silent and looked pissed. She silently walked up to Sonny and kissed him and then walked out of the room and over to the waiting area.

"Can I trust you and Brenda to behave yourselves while Elizabeth and I are gone?" Jason was skeptical and certainly had no idea what Sonny was up to.

"We will be fine. You two have fun!" Sonny plastered those sly dimples onto his face and gave Jason a wink.

"OK but I am coming back." And with that Jason and Elizabeth left. She guided him to one of the on call rooms and she locked the door behind her.


	5. Too Little Too Late

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

Happy Reading =D and please let me know what you think by leaving me some feedback, it is greatly appreciated =)

**Chapter 5**

_Too Little Too Late_

_(Jason's and Sonny's POV)_

As they were walking down the hall all he could think of was a way to give her the ring. He didn't think now was the right time but he didn't want to wait any longer. Jason wanted to see Liz's reaction to the ring he had purchased. He got the ring right after Emily's funeral and after making love to Elizabeth for the first time since making baby Jake.

After leaving her house he immediately went to the jeweler… it was in that moment that he knew that he couldn't live without her. He had bought her a princess cut diamond ring and on the side were two sapphires that remind him of her deep blue eyes. The ring was set on a platinum band and engraved on the inside it said "forever yours" because Elizabeth will always have his heart. It was perfect. He bought it without a second thought. And then everything happened with Lucky.

Even with all the drama with Lucky, he couldn't bring himself to return the ring… it would mean that they would never be together. So, he saved it and he would have kept it forever but he knew that he would be giving it to her in a short time, but not yet, not in the hospital. He would wait until the perfect time and the perfect moment.

They were now in an on call room and the click of the door locking brought Jason out of his thoughts. When he lifted his head up to look at Elizabeth, he saw pure desire, want and need. She walked straight up to him and kissed him passionately bringing her body closer to his. Jason found her irresistible and couldn't help himself; he plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored her moist mouth. Their tongues were searching each others mouths zealously.

They finally broke free for air. Then feeling that the lack of touch was too much, Jason needed to feel her lips on his and her skin on his so he wrapped his hand around her waist and dropped his lips to hers and they continued their exploration. He started massaging her breast and hears a moan of satisfaction escape her and it made him even harder, if that was possible. Jason was reaching for the tie of her scrubs when he hit his head on one of the bunk beds of the on call room and realized where he was. He stopped what he was doing.

"Elizabeth, we can't do this. Not here." He looked up and saw she had complete confusion in her eyes and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Not in the on call room. I want our first time as an engaged couple to be special." He kissed her hand to make sure that she understood that he was being serious and that this was to be continued….

"Ok, so now I feel completely ridiculous! Jason I threw myself at you! I mean damn you are hot and I am hot for you and you make me! OH MY! And Geesh! OK so it is hot in here and…and"

"Your rambling…"

"Sorry…" she pouted, why was she pouting? I loved it when she rambled.

"Don't be, I love it when you ramble. Now I have to go back to Sonny and make sure that he hasn't done anything stupid with Brenda. But this will be continued TONIGHT!" he kissed her goodbye and left. He was walking down the hall.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Spinelli, I need you to do me a favor…."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Brenda?" Sonny was worried Jason and Elizabeth had left nearly 15 minutes ago and Brenda hadn't even looked at him, maybe she didn't want to talk to him. "Are you ok?"

She turned to look at him, she looked like she was about to cry, but when she spoke she sounded as strong as ever. "Sonny, don't be silly I am fine. You are the one I am worried about." And then she started crying out of nowhere. Sonny was shocked by this, and apparently so was Brenda.

"Brenda clearly you are not alright please sit down, have a glass of water." She didn't listen; she only started pacing his hospital room with worry in her eyes.

"What if. Sonny. What if. No. No. What if you had….had…Sonny what if you had died? Sonny I know that we are over but that doesn't mean that, Oh dear God what on earth am I doing? Listen all I am saying is that I am glad that you are not dead OK!" And with that she stormed out of his hospital room.

She stilled loved him. He could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. And Brenda just admitted to caring that I wasn't dead. She was glad I was alive.

This made Sonny Corinthos plaster his dimples on his face he was a very happy man. Brenda still loved him. He thought that this would be impossible; first of all he thought that he had moved on and was sure that she would move on, but she held him in her heart just like he had held her.

What was he going to do about Kate? Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! He thought he loved her but he was just trying to forget the fact that he loved Brenda, so now he knew he had to dump her. This was not going to be pleasant.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"OK, then it is all set. We will be there in 20 minutes. Make sure no one else is there. And Spinelli. Thank You" Jason had just spent 2 hours on the phone with Spinelli planning the perfect evening with Elizabeth. After telling her that he would pick her up from the nurses' station at 7 PM so that they could start their evening he quickly dialed away and made sure that everything was set and ready.

It was 7 PM and he was nervous. He didn't exactly know why since technically she had already said 'yes' but he needed to hear her say it again and he wanted to place the ring on her finger when she did. He was awaiting the elevators for her to come to meet him. He hoped that she didn't get called into a trauma or something. And then he saw her appear in a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of lace up boots, and a red blouse. She looked stunning as usual. And she was dressed perfectly for what he had planned for this evening. She walked up to him and lightly brushed her lips against his.

"Hello" and he grinned because Elizabeth made him feel like he was the only man alive. "So what are we doing tonight?" She lifted her eyebrow and gave him a sly smile.

"Don't worry we will finish that later," knowing that she was probably curious about when they where going to finish what they started in the on call room. "but, I thought that first…" then the elevator doors opened revealing Jason's motorcycle waiting for them.

Before Jason could even tell her that they were going for a ride she was jumping for joy and squealing in excitement.

"Jason, really?? You're taking me for a ride?" She looked up into his eyes. And he nodded at her. She squealed again in excitement. "Oh my Gawd Jason this means so much to me!" She walked up to him and gave him a big hug and looked up into his eyes and saw pure happiness. Jason kissed her for making him the happiest man in the world. Breaking their kiss Jason handed her a helmet.

"I have somewhere I want to take you." And he mounted the bike and held out his hand.

"And now where would that be Morgan?" He raised his eyebrow and responded.

"Nowhere" She grins.

"Perfect!" Yes it was perfect! The perfect place for Jason to give Elizabeth her ring, this was going to be a perfect night.

She grabbed his hand and mounted the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt so good to feel her body pressed up against his.

He started the engine and off they went. He loved to hear her laughs with the wind rushing against her face. He could tell that this is what she needed. He was happy that she was enjoying herself.

Jason had pulled the bike to a stop and got off of the bike and helped her off.

"WOW! I almost forgot how much I loved riding your bike!" She was out of breath. They where back to Nowhere and her heart was racing.

"Elizabeth, I brought you here for a reason." He was getting nervous and reached for the box in his pocket "Elizabeth I have asked you before and you have turned me down, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a family with you. I want a future with you. You are my soul mate. So I will ask you again, Elizabeth Webber will you marry me?"


	6. Forever Yours

OMG I am soooo sry that it has taken me a while to update…With first semester coming an end I have been jammed with work to do along with last minute college stuff…OO and I accepted into my #1 choice college so that got me really delayed on my writing….but hopefully now that second semester is starting in Feb I can have more time to write since I will hopefully have less work to do…OK sry bout my rambling…

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

Happy Reading =D and please let me know what you think by leaving me some feedback, it is greatly appreciated =)

**Chapter 6**

_Forever Yours_

_(Liz and Brenda's POV)_

"WOW! I almost forgot how much I loved riding your bike!" She was out of breath. They where back to Nowhere and her heart was racing. Adrenaline was pumping threw her. She was full of excitement and she loved the feeling of the wind blowing across her face and she loved the feeling of wrapping her arms around Jason's broad chest. She also loved how by just looking at Jason made her tingle and giddy inside because she knew that he loved her, this gorgeous man loved her!

"Elizabeth, I brought you here for a reason." She could tell that he was nervous and she started to know why. He was going to ask her to marry her…again. "Elizabeth I have asked you before and you have turned me down, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life you. I want a family with you. I want a future with you. You are my soul mate. So I will ask you again, Elizabeth Webber will you marry me?" She leapt into his arms and started kissing him then he broke their kiss and had a grin on his face, oh such a sexy grin. "So is that a yes?"

"It's a definite yes! I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" She began to tear up. "I love you with my whole heart. I think I have loved you since that day that you saved me at Jake's." I looked into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that had now gone from a clear blue to a blue that was an indescribable shade of blue that screamed of love, desire and passion, all directed towards me.

"I never expected to fall in love with you, or that you would be the mother of my child but you, Cam and Jake are the best things that have ever happened to me. All I want is to be with you and our boys." I brushed a kiss against his lips and then quirked a smile and raised my eyebrow.

"What all this and you aren't going to show me that ring that you've been fumbling with all day?" He looked up at her and she could see that he was blushing.

"I…I…uh…" Wow! Clearly he was embarrassed that he hadn't yet pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah, sorry I…uh…got caught up in the moment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and slightly opened the box for her, while she already had her dainty fingers on the baby blue box, so he quickly shut it as to tease her a littile and she let out a laugh of embarrasement and of pure delight.

It was beautiful! It was her dream ring! It was perfect! It was a princess cut diamond ring with a sapphire on both sides of the diamond. It was stunning! She was speechless!

"if you don't like…" She could tell that her lack of words worried him. So she interrupted him…

"No Jason, I'm speechless. It is just…it's perfect! It is my dream ring! You are my dream man! Please tell me that this is not a dream! Because if it is I never want to wake up from it!"

"Don't worry it's all real." And then he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "We have something we need to finish Webber…." Jason had his sly sexy grin on his face…Oh what this man did to her.

"How could I forget?" They went back to kissing.

"Let's get out of here, I have special plans for you." His voice was full of desire, passion and love.

"I'm sure you do," and with that they mounted Jason's bike and she placed her hands securely around his waist.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Brenda stormed out of Sonny's room and slammed the door shut.

Did she seriously just break down in front of him? SHIT! This was not the plan! Wait there was no plan! There was suppose to be no more Sonny in my life but I always end up going back to him. Those damn dimples!

She was angry at herself for loving Sonny and angry at Sonny for making her love him. She was storming through the hallway and ended up at the nurses station. She needed to talk to Robin, maybe Robin could talk some sense into her and then everything will be back to normal.

"Hey you??? What's your name??? HELLLO!!!!" She needed to get this persons attention, she wasn't sure if it was a nurse or a doctor but clearly this women was in charge and was not pleased by me trying to catch her attention. "Yea you! Can you page Dr. Robin Scorpio for me it's a emergency!"

"Who the HELL are you? You have no right coming into this hospital and undermining my authority! AND I WILL NOT PAGE DR. SC…." And then Robin walked out of the elevators and squealed.

"BRENDA!!!!!!" Robin ran out of the elevator and rushed to hug Brenda. After nearly suffocating Brenda, Robin released her. "What are you doing here? When I talked to you on the phone you said that you didn't think you were going to come back to Port Charles."

"Yeah, well I thought that I would surprise you, plus I just had to meet your Baby Daddy!"

"Baby Daddy? So is that like my new name now?" A handsome man walked up next to Robin and…WAIT did he just say…ooo so this is the infamous Patrick Drake, interesting.

"No, Brenda was just saying how she wanted to meet you and well now I guess it is as good a time as any…"

"Hi, I'm Brenda Barrett. And you must be Patrick Drake…" She circled around him as if checking out a piece of meat, hmmmm interesting. "well, you better not mess this up Robin. He's pretty hot!"

"HEY! Why is it that you always think I am going to mess up my relationship?" Clearly she had offended Robin but she did have a point, Robin is definitely not the best at relationships.

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to miss out on a life with this hunk that you so clearly love."

"You think I'm a hunk hah?" Brenda could tell that Patrick loved himself. But then again she loved herself too so she liked him already. But right now he was not helping the situation.

"Patrick I don't really know you but I think that now would be a wonderful time to SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH before you say something REALLY stupid that you will regret! So I am going to take Robin to her apartment and I am going to stay over there tonight because we NEED to talk. And there will be absolutely NO BOOTY CALLS! And don't even try it buddy!" All Brenda wanted was to sit down with Robin and talk to her about what was going on in her heart. She was confused more then ever with what she was feeling again for Sonny. I mean she has only been in town for what like no more then 3 hours and all ready she is hopelessly in love with him again. All she needed right now was her best friend. And a strong drink…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

We pulled into the parking garage of Jason's penthouse and he shut off the engine of the bike. He got off and reached for my hand. We went up to the penthouse and he opened the door for me to go in. When I looked in the room, it was absolutely beautiful! The entire penthouse was lit with candles and there were rose petals spread everywhere. It was truly romantic and it made her heart melt. She turned around to face him. He had been staring at her ever since she got off the bike.

"Jason it's beautiful!" She went up to him and went on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly. "How did you do this? You where either with me or at the hospital all day?"

"Let's just say that Spinelli owed me a favor." Elizabeth looked up at his face and saw pure happiness.

"Well lets not put Spinelli's hard work to waste." She winked and brought her lips to his. What started out as a soft kiss quickly turned hot and full of desire and a physical need for one another.

Jason started trailing kisses down her neck as he was removing her button down blouse and he started massaging her breasts. And she moaned, oh this man knew all the right places to give her pleasure.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt and together they removed his shirt and then quickly returned to their passionate kiss. They started making their way to his bedroom, never once removing their lips from each other. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist as he carried them both to the master bedroom. As they were going up the stairs he removed her bra and was now massaging her bare breasts. They had now reached his room and he laid them both on the bed and laid kisses along her neck, chest, everywhere, he was worshipping her body. And it felt soo good. He made his way down her body kissing her stomach and stopping once he arrived at her jeans. Jason unbuckled them and pulled them off along with her panties. She was now laying on his bed completely naked and vulnerable. She was giving herself completely to the man that she loved; she was giving him not only her body but her heart and soul as well. "Make love to me Jason"


	7. Only Love I've Ever Known

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

Happy Reading and please leave feedback =D

**Chapter 7**

_Only Love I've Ever Known_

_(Jason and Sonny's POV)_

After having made love to Elizabeth last night Jason was both physically and emotionally exhausted and he had no doubt that she felt the same by how quickly she feel asleep in his arms after their passionate love making. He had savored every minute of being with her and worshipped her body as if it were a temple. Jason made sure that he had gone slow with her and he made sure that they savored each moment of their love making.

It was about 5 AM and Jason was just lying in bed with Elizabeth in his arms and he was looking down at her. He hadn't been able to sleep because he was afraid that once he'd go to sleep that he would wake up and it would all end up being a dream, and he didn't want this dream to end.

He felt her starting to stir and she was now facing him and her eyes were fluttering open; she had a glorious grin on her face that made Jason grin back knowing that he was the one that put that grin on her face.

"Good Morning" she said in a sexy sleepy voice. "What time is it? It's still dark out." She looked into his eyes. He knew that she was digging deep into his soul and that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'm real Jason. I'm real." And lifted her head up and brought her lips to meet his. She kissed him with such passion that he knew it couldn't be a dream. They broke their kiss and she placed her head in the nook of his neck, she was a perfect fit. By the look that he was just given Jason could tell that she sensed his lack of sleep and it was confirmed when she said "You know you can go to sleep, you look tired. And after last night I sure as hell know I was. Don't worry I will still be here when you wake up." She kissed his chest. "And the sooner you get to sleep the sooner it will be that you wake up to me and then we can go and take a nice hot shower together." She quirked up her eyebrow and gave him a sexy grin.

"I couldn't ask for anything better to wake up to." And with that Jason drifted to sleep with Elizabeth in his arms.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sonny sat in his hospital room. It was empty, visiting hours were over and now he was sitting in his room alone with nothing but his thoughts.

Great so not only did he just get shot but now he had to deal with the fact that Brenda was back in town and that he still loved her, which means that he has to some way break up with Kate.

And to top it all off he couldn't stop thinking about Brenda. She was his soul mate, he had always known it but believed that he could just let go of that and forget, but clearly that hasn't worked out so well for him. Sonny knew that Brenda felt the same way but didn't want to say anything and end up pushing her away from him, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin things with Brenda forever.

It was the next morning and he had awaken to Carly and Kate bickering again about something or another, honestly he didn't care he just needed to talk to Kate and get her out of his life so that hopefully he and Brenda could be together. But wait what if she didn't feel the same way about him? What if she only came by my hospital room out of pity…Well whatever her reasons were he needed to try with her. And he could only hope that she still loved him in return.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jason woke up to the women of his dreams sleeping in his arms with her head on his chest. He had never seen someone so beautiful before and in this moment he was eternally grateful that he would be able to wake up with Elizabeth in his arms every morning for the rest of their lives until death due they part. Jason just laid their thinking about everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. He was engaged to the women of his dreams and by the end of today everyone in Port Charles will know that Jake is his son and that he wishes to adopt Cameron as soon as possible. Elizabeth, Jake, and Cam were his family, his life, reason for living. He had a grin on his face of the thought of living a life with HIS family.

It was 9AM and Elizabeth looked so peaceful that he did not want to disturb her so he quietly got up from bed and went to go take a shower. Jason had only been in the shower for about 2 minutes when all of a sudden he felt a cool breeze and then before he could turn around she opened the glass doors to the shower and put her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"I missed waking up in your arms." She kissed him again and then he turned around and was searching her beautiful eyes. They were full of desire, passion, and need. He couldn't resist any more, his lips met hers and they were kissing passionately. Jason's hardened cock couldn't take the torture anymore, he need her…and he could tell that she needed him but was teasing him by placing her hand around his cock and began rubbing it. When he finally couldn't take anymore he released her hands from his throbbing member and moved them above her head. He held her hands together and whispered in her ear, "I need to be inside you, now."

He saw her eyes sparkle and she lifted her head up and kissed him, their tongues where exploring each other again. It seemed as though every time he kissed her he learned of a new nock and cranny in her mouth that would send pleasure down her spine. She broke their kiss and her breathing was heavy from their intense kiss.

"Well Morgan I am all yours."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sonny sat up as Kate walked into his room. He knew that he couldn't wait much longer and would have to tell her that he didn't love her but in fact he loved Brenda. This was not a conversation that he was looking forward to. But, since she had arrived he knew that if he waited to tell her she would be even more furious and thought it better to just get it over with now.

"Hi Sonny, how are you feeling?" Kate walked up to his bedside and she went to kiss him on the lips but Sonny moved away. "Sonny what's wrong?" He saw that there was confusion written all over her face.

"Kate, there is something that I need to tell you."


	8. Bubbly

Sorry that it has taken me a while to update but things have been a bit hectic by me….

but hopefully I will be able to write more now that everything is starting to settle down.

…….

Happy Reading! =D Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**Chapter 8 **

_Bubbly_

_(Elizabeth and Kate's POV)_

"Well Morgan I am all yours." She needed him now with every fiber in her body she needs to make love to this gorgeous man.

Jason was teasing her entrance with the head of his cock and she knew that this was a sensual payback for torturing him earlier.

"Please Jason! I need you inside me NOW!"

At her words he thrusted himself into her and what started as slow loving strides turned to frantic and fast. Elizabeth could sense that Jason was afraid he was being too rough and he started slowing down his pace until she hooked her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper and she placed kisses up his neck. His pace went back to being fast. Jason now had her pinned up against the cool tile with the water cascading down their heated bodies. She moaned in pleasure and this only made him go faster…she was in heaven this man was a Sex God!

He moaned her name "Elizabeth…" and started placing kisses all down her neck and then started kissing her breasts. He took her left nipple in his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue and massaging the other breast. He then moved to her right breast to show it the same attention as the other.

"Oh…Jason…harder…Ohhh God yes!" She moaned and felt her orgasm coming. And his release wasn't too far after hers. He wanted her to come with him so he moved his hand from her breast and put it in between them and starting massaging her clit. This sent her over the edge again. She loved what this man did to her. As both of their orgasms came to an end they were moaning each other's names and kissing one another.

Elizabeth could see the look of complete satisfaction on Jason's face and she just held him and placed her head on his chest. They stood naked in the shower just holding each other for nearly 10 minutes then Jason loosened his embrace on her and lifted her head up to look at him. She saw he had a devilish grin on his face and a hint of joy in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, let me wash you."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kate knew that something was wrong the second that she walked into the room and Sonny just stared at her and then when he pulled away when she went to kiss him, confirmed that there was definitely something wrong. She asked him nearly 5 minutes ago what was wrong and he just stared at her.

"Sonny it's ok whatever it is just tell me, I want to help you. Sonny please let me help you, we are never going to be able to have a future if you don't let me help you and let me in every once in a while. Just tell me what it is that has you acting all weird. Please?? Sonny, you can trust me with whatever it is." Kate knew that Sonny was hiding something from her and was saddened that he felt like he couldn't trust her enough to reveal it to her or maybe it had something to do with his healthOh my Gosh maybe they found a clot or…no she wasn't going to think about that she was just going to hear what he had to say.

"You're not going to like it." He bowed his head down. "But, I owe you the truth…that is the least that you deserve."

"Sonny don't worry, I love you. Now what can be troubling you so?" She moved to approach him and she placed a hand on his face but he grabbed it and placed it by her side.

"No, please don't touch me. I need to say this. And it will probably hurt you and I am sorry for that but there is nothing that I can do to change it."

She was worried now and began pacing the room. "Sonny just spit it out already you are getting me nervous!"

"Uhhhh…Listen I…I…" What on earth could this man be hiding from her? "..I don't love you…." It had been a whisper and she barely heard it but she did and wished she hadn't. Then it all clicked…Brenda. That stupid…AHHH!!!

"Sonny, what do you mean you don't love me? I know you love me and I love you! Don't go doing stupid things just because your 'lost love' Brenda is here! SONNY YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME!" She was beyond pissed; Kate had given up her life in Manhattan for this man to now be told that he doesn't really love her, that was a like a slap in the face!

"I'm so sorry but Brenda coming back has brought back some old feelings that I thought didn't exist. Please just let me explain!" She stared at him and despite how angry she was she needed to know why he didn't love her, was she just a bed warmer for him? Kate nodded her head for him to continue.

"After Brenda left Port Charles I thought it had been for good and that I didn't love her anymore, but, I have always loved her. And every other woman had just been a replacement for Brenda to fill that emptiness inside of me. The only other woman that I have loved were Carly and Emily, but like everything else I ruined both relationships. I truly thought that I was meant to be alone, but then you came here and…and everything was different. You were my first love as Connie and I believed that maybe you could be my future. But, I don't love Kate Howard. There was a time, a long, long time ago when I loved Connie Falconary, but, then our love faded and vanished. I thought that you coming back as Kate Howard would give us a second chance but… I'm sorry I can't do this anymore Kate. I can't stay in another relationship where I don't love the women that I am with just because the women I love isn't available or doesn't want me." She couldn't believe this! Kate Howard does not get dumped! Especially not for a skank like Brenda Barrett, she was going to pay for ruining her relationship with Sonny.

"Sonny, you can't be serious?"

"I am dead serious Kate! I don't love you and I think I want to try it again with Brenda. She is my soul mate and I can't imagine my life without…"He was interrupted by Kate putting her hand up and shaking her head. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to hear this…" Kate turned around and opened the door and went to leave his hospital room but was stopped when she heard Sonny's voice.

"I'm so sorry Kate!" She left his hospital room. She thought to herself how sorry Brenda and Sonny would be once she ruins their lives! She wanted revenge and if there was one thing that Kate knew how to do, it was how to seek out revenge.


	9. I should

OK so hopefully I will be able to update more often now that things are slowing down for me! YAY!

Thank you so much for the feedback everyone!

Happy Reading! =D

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**Chapter 9 **

_I Should_

_(Jason and Sonny's POV)_

It had been nearly a week since Sonny had gotten shot and he was still in the hospital. Jason couldn't believe that despite his best friend being in the hospital this was the happiest time of his life. Elizabeth had agreed to marry him and her and the boys were living with him while security was put up in her house… (soon to be their house) Elizabeth asked him to move in with her and the boys as soon as possible.

"Jason I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want the rest of my life to start now." She kissed him. Oh how he loved the feeling of her soft gentle lips against his. He pulled away.

"Elizabeth I want to wake up to you every morning and spend the rest of my life with you too. And I want the rest of OUR lives together to start now. Because I love you." And with that he kissed her because he couldn't resist her, she looked beautiful with the sun glowing off her skin. In Jason's eyes she got more beautiful every day.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. And then she began to nibble his ear and then started placing a path of kisses down to his lips.

Their lips joined together again and they were in yet another one of their mind-blowing kisses that they knew was going to lead to making love.

Jason deepened the kiss and started unbuttoning her blouse and put his hand on her breast. He began massaging it and heard a moan of pleasure coming from Elizabeth's mouth that was only making his cock get harder than it already was. He was ready for her, but wanted to make sure that she was ready for him.

Jason placed her down on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans, all the while never removing his lips from hers. He slid her jeans and panties off of her and put both hands on her thighs and moved his hands up her thighs slowly to her opening. He was amazed at how ready she was for him.

He broke their kiss and looked at her eyes, they were full of passion, desire, love, and trust.

Elizabeth went to remove his shirt and pants when her cell phone rang. She bowed her head down and mumbled curses under her breath and went to answer her phone.

Jason hoped that she wouldn't have to leave he wanted to continue to ravish her.

"UHHHHH…Sorry baby, that was the hospital and they are short handed and need me there. I am so sorry. But don't worry we aren't finished Morgan!" Jason just loved it when she teased him, so naturally he played along.

"Now would that be a threat Webber? You are going to have to be punished!"

"I sure do hope so!" She winked at him and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready to leave for work. When she came out she gave him a goodbye kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jason! I think I am assigned to Sonny's floor again today, so be sure to drop by, maybe we could go get some lunch."

"Sounds great. Oh, Elizabeth I haven't told Monica about Jake yet." Jason sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. How could he have forgotten to tell her about his son? He needed to tell her before she found out from someone else. "Do you think you and I could go during your lunch break to visit Monica? We can tell her everything. We'll tell her we're moving in together, that we're engaged, and we'll tell her about Jake. She will be so happy!"

"Ok, I will meet you at the nurses station at noon and then we can head over to Shady Brooke to see Monica and talk to her. Afterwards we can have lunch at Kelly's. And I'll make sure I ask Epiphany if I can take a long lunch break so we have enough time."

"Alright, I will see you then." Elizabeth went to leave the room when Jason pulled her back to him and gave her a kiss before going off to work.

"Jason, if you don't stop kissing me I will never be able to get to work." She giggled and left.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sonny was sitting in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. He had been in this hell hole for exactly six days, eight hours, twenty-three minutes and nine seconds. And in that time he has gone from critical condition, to loving Brenda, to dumping Kate, and to not hearing from Brenda since the day she came by to visit him.

He wanted to talk to Brenda desperately and let her know where he stands and how he feels. Sonny wanted to be with Brenda and he needed to know if she wanted the same.

Just as he was thinking this, he saw Robin walking by his room.

"Robin! Can you come in here for a minute? I would love to talk to you? Well actually I would love to talk to anyone right now. Do you think that I could get some food that doesn't move?"

"Um, sure Sonny but I can't stay for long. And I will call Jason and have him bring you some real food that I approve of for you to eat. So, what's on your mind?" Sonny assumed that Robin had already spoken to Brenda since he had found out from Jason yesterday that Brenda was staying with Robin.

"Thanks. Well, it's about Brenda…"

"Of course it's about Brenda. Sonny you have always loved Brenda, no matter how many women you have been with, to try and forget her you, will always love her." He was kinda shocked, he didn't realize that he was this easy to read. But apparently he was or at least he was to Robin because she read his thoughts exactly. "And if you are thinking as to how I know this, Sonny remember, I have known you for a long time. I've known you longer than you and Jason have known each other. And yeah even though we are not as close as we used to be, I can still read you like an open book."

"I should've known. So as I was saying….I don't know what to do about Brenda, I don't know if she still loves me or if she wants to love me. I know I love her and I have broken up with Kate and I having been thinking this over in my head and I need to tell Brenda I love her. Right?" Sonny looked up at Robin who was glowing from her pregnancy and had a huge grin on her face that only grew bigger.

"YES!!! YES!!!!!!YES!!!!!! Finally the two of you are coming to your senses….OK so you have to tell her! EEEEEE!!!!" Robin seemed absolutely giddy! "And I am going to help you do it!"


	10. Nothing Can Compare

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! And thanks so much to those of you who leave feedback because it is VERY helpful =D

~Happy Reading! I hope u enjoy! ~

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

_Nothing Can Compare_

_(Elizabeth's and Robin's POV)_

Elizabeth had arrived at the hospital only an hour ago and had found out that she was assigned to Sonny's floor. And she couldn't help but have a small smile on her face when Epiphany told her. She was so glad that Sonny was going to be alright and that she and Jason were now finally together.

She and the boys had been staying at Jason's penthouse since they got engaged, while Max updated and secured her house so that they could all move in together as a family. Elizabeth was ecstatic.

Then as she lifted her head from the chart that she had just been filling out she saw Lucky.

She still had yet to tell him about everything that was going on. SHIT! This is not going to be good.

Lucky seemed in a good mood. "Hey Elizabeth, how have the boys bee…" and then she saw that he noticed her engagement ring and his smile turned into a frown and his eyes were enraged with anger. "What is this?" She was about to tell him it was none of his business and that he should shove it when he beat her to the punch. "Wait no let me guess YOU AND MORGAN ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!! After I specifically told the both of you to stay away from each other! That's great Liz you are signing over your life and our boys lives for what…for a mob enforcer. That's what he is! He kills people for a living yet you seem to be perfectly fine with that and you are letting my boys live a life with him! Well I for one…" She couldn't let him go on anymore that was enough! Who the fuck does he think he his??

"LUCKY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Lucky and just about every one else in the hospital looked at her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!!! They are NOT your boys! Jake is JASON'S you dumb shit!!!! Get that through your thick skull! And you never adopted Cam so they ARE NOT YOUR BOYS!!!! And you have no right what so ever to tell me whom I should or shouldn't love. You are out of line Lucky!" She was so furious with him that she didn't even notice that they were standing in the middle of the hospital and everyone, including Jason and Carly were now gawking at her.

"NO! You can not talk to me like that!" She noticed that his voice was getting harder and that he had a look in his eyes that frightened her. "They ARE MY BOYS and you and Morgan can not take them away from me! YOU ARE A WHORE!!!!! And I am not going to let you destroy my boys lives!"

"REALLY LUCKY! ARE U DEAF??!! They are not your boys and Jason and I are going to raise them TOGETHER!!!! You will never see those boys EVER again!" As far as she was concerned this argument was over so she turned on her heels to walk away when Lucky grabbed her by the arm.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! DON'T YOU EVE…." He was about to finish when Jason came torpedoing towards Lucky and pushed Lucky up against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!!! You leave my fiancé and children alone!!" He had his gun pressed against Lucky's forehead and then he whispered so that only Lucky could hear "And if I ever see you near my family again I WILL KILL YOU!" With that Jason let go of Lucky.

Elizabeth was near tears and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Carly. What in the world…

Calry turned Elizabeth around to face her and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth was shocked but took the comfort. She started to cry.

"Shhh…It'll be ok. Don't worry." Carly was rubbing her hand up and down her back to sooth her. Then Carly lifted Elizabeth's head, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I think I'll be fine. Thanks Carly." Carly pulled her back into a hug. Wo! What the….Was Carly ok?? I mean Carly despised her and now was hugging her; Elizabeth was slightly confused but took the comfort none the less.

When both Carly and Elizabeth looked up they noticed that everyone was now looking at them, including Jason. Jason had his mouth open and looked stunned!

Luckily it looked as though Lucky had left.

Elizabeth and Carly just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Wow! Jase you look like a deer caught in headlights!" They were laughing again. And Jason just stared at them.

"Um, ok well thanks Carly. I really appreciate it…" Elizabeth went to walk away when a thought came to her. "Wait Carly, why are you being so nice to me? I mean last time I checked, you hated me. I mean don't get me wrong I really appreciate it and all, I am just a bit confused and by the look on Jason and everyone else's face it seems as though I am not alone."

"Yea I am kinda shocked myself. Well, listen I know that we don't like each other but it seems as though we are going to be in each other's lives, so why make it miserable? Plus, I saw that Lucky was yelling at you and not saying very nice things and even though I play all strong it hurts. Then he grabbed you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok! Wow I can't believe I am related to that idiot!"

"I can't believe I married that idiot!" They laughed. "Carly thanks again! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem. OH! And if my dumb ass cousin comes near you again just call me and I'll be your back up."

"Sure thing Carly." She gave her a hug and then left.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Robin, how are you going to help me?? I mean Brenda is one tough cookie in case you haven't noticed and…" He looked up at Robin and saw she looked like she was pissed "…OK that came out wrong! What I meant to say was that Brenda is not going to…UHHHH!....OK fine! How can you help me???"

A smile graced her face, she had a plan maybe not a great one but it was something that they could work on.

"I knew you would see things my way. Now I have a plan and you have to just sit back and listen to it…OK???" Sonny nodded.

"OK so Brenda and I are having a 'Girls Night' tonight and I am going to only talk about you. Now I know how Brenda feels about you but I need to get her to admit it."

"WHAT! So your plan is to get the women I love DRUNK! Robin that is a horrible plan!" So maybe it wasn't one of her best but it certainly wasn't horrible.

"HEY! You got anything better!" She gave him a ticked off look and when he didn't respond she continued. "That's what I though! Now as I was saying, since I obviously can't drink I am getting Brenda drunk and she is going to tell me how she feels about you…Yes, I know not the most creative plan, but it's a start. So what I think is that once I get Brenda to at least admit her feelings to me, even if she's drunk than she will be able to come and talk to you. And then that's where you come in and profess your undying love for her." Robin was getting excited about this, she just hoped that everything worked out and that Brenda would admit to Sonny that she loves him.

"Ok, fine. Robin this better work!" Robin started jumping up and down and had a huge grin on her face. "Just make sure no men have their hands all over her ok!"

"YEA! Don't worry I will! And this plan WILL work!" at least I hope it works. She gave Sonny a hug and left the room.


	11. Never Mess With a Women Scorned

I know I am horrible, it has been such a long time since I've updated this...but I have just been so annoyed w/ GH lately that I hadn't been in the mood to write in a while...And with the end of Senior yr and college decisions...well life also got in the way..

So I hope that the wait was worth while...Hopefully I will be writing more and updating more frequently (can't promise anything though unfortunately)...

Thanks!

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

__

Never Mess With a Women Scorned, There's Always a Plan

_(Jason's and Kate's POV)_

Jason could not believe what just happened. Did he imagine it or something?? He just stood there and stared at Carly and Elizabeth. Then he saw Elizabeth leave; he shook his head to make sure that he was not dreaming.

Then he looked around them and noticed that he was not the only one that had been staring at his fiancés and best friends' interaction of what looked like friendship? He was very confused. And then he figured that Carly was up to something.

"Ok, there is nothing to see here! This is a hospital isn't it!" Epiphany came up to Jason "Next time you come to this hospital please make sure that you don't cause a scene or point your gun at anyone on the premises. Next time, I will call the police." Epiphany walked away to the nurses' station.

Once Jason was sure that all eyes were off of them Jason shot Carly a cold look.

"Carly what are you up to now? Do you want something? Have you come up with a plan to sabotage my relationship with Elizabeth? You are up to something and you are going to tell me what it is!" Jason knew that there had to be something behind Carly comforting Elizabeth. Sure Carly is his friend but he knew Carly and he knew that she hated Elizabeth. Carly would do anything to keep him from Elizabeth.

"Jason I am insulted! I am not up to anything this time!" Yeah right how could he believe that she is always up to something "Jason I know what you are thinking, 'yeah right this is Carly we are talking about and she hates Elizabeth and would do anything to destroy my relationship with her…' well you are wrong! Yes I may usually be up to something but I am not this time. Jason I see how happy you are and I know that it is because of Elizabeth and those boys. Jason I have never seen you this happy! And I know that their is no way to get rid of Elizabeth, so I just have to live with it and try and get along with her. It may not actually be as hard as I thought it would be. So I am trying because I want to be a part of my best friends life. So do you believe me when I tell you that I am not up to anything?"

Jason was not sure if she was telling the truth or not. But after a minute of looking at her facial expressions and coming to the conclusion that she was not lying he decided to believe her…. for now…

"Carly, I am going to check on Sonny are you coming?"

"No, I think that the two of you should talk. Plus, I am going to go and pick up the boys so that I can bring them by to see Sonny later today."

"That's nice. I guess I'll see you later then." Carly turned to walk away but then Jason put his hand on her shoulder "Thank you for this Carly" And he gave her a hug and walked away.

He walked into Sonny's room and sat down in a chair next to Sonny's bed.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something happened in the hallway." He looked up and saw a huge grin on Sonny's smile.

"O well don't worry you don't have to re-explain anything to me…" Jason looked at Sonny with complete confusion "Gossip moves fast in this hospital, plus Elizabeth came and stopped by for a quick second to get a breath."

"Was she ok? I didn't really get to talk to her. I mean Lucky was there and then she and Carly were hugging and next thing I knew Elizabeth was gone. I was so shocked. And Carly reassured me that she just wants me happy and that she just wants me happy…I actually believe her." Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Well man that's great! I hope that Carly really isn't up to something."

"Me too Sonny, me too." Then Jason looked up and noticed that something, more likely someone was on Sonny's mind and he could only guess who it was…Brenda.

"Ok, Sonny are you going to tell me what is on your mind now? Because clearly something is bothering you."

Jason just sat back as Sonny explained to him about everything that was going on with Brenda and how he still loved her. Sonny also filled him in on Robin's "plan" to get Sonny and Brenda back together, and it wasn't much of plan at that. He couldn't believe what his friend was getting into. And yes Jason suspected that Sonny was still in love with Brenda but he was shocked to find out that Sonny had broken up with Kate. Now he was planning to win back Brenda.

"Jason, I might need your help???"

"WAIT! WHAT??? What the hell could I do to help you win back Brenda? She hates my guts!" Jason was severely confused as to how he could help in this situation.

"Well…" Jason did not like the sound of this…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kate was pissed. No she was beyond pissed! How could that self-righteous pig dump her because some long lost love came back into his life! Things like this didn't happen to Kate Howard. She was going to make that ass wipe and his bitch pay! And she knew just the person who could help her.

She got out of her car and looked up at the mansion, the Zacchara mansion. If anyone hated Sonny as much as she did right now it was Claudia and Johnny.

She walked up to the door and was announced by a guard and let in to see the Zacchara's.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the skinny Ms Kate Howard herself. What you aren't being the proper girlfriend and waiting by Sonny's side and being at his every beck and call? I am surprised Ms. Howard." Kate hated this women, but at this moment her hatred for Sonny was much stronger.

"Calm down Claudia lets hear what Ms. Howard has to say before you start biting her head off." Johnny flashed her a smile. "Now, Ms. Howard what do we owe this pleasure of your company for?"

"Well, I hate Sonny and want him dead. And you two are just the ones to help me. Listen, I know that you and your sister are the ones that put the hit on Sonny and tried to kill him. I have found the man who tried to kill Sonny, Dr. Ian Devlin I believe and lets just say that he wont be talking anymore."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS ALL OUT???" Kate was pleased with the reaction that she had gotten from Claudia, no one will under estimate her again! And everyone will know who she really is.

"Oh I am sorry how rude of me I have not formally introduced myself. I am Connie Falconari" Claudia looked like she was just hit by a bus.

"NO YOU CAN'T BE! That would make you…no! no!"

"What? Am I missing something? Claudia why does it matter if she is really Connie Falconari??" Johnny looked completely confused.

"Johnny you see Claudia here is so shocked because I am her aunt. Her mother is my sister."

"NO! I was told that you were dead!"

"Yea, well I had to change my name once my sister married Anthony Zacchara if I wanted to make it in the fashion world without being associated with the mob. I mean yeah I new about the mob because our family was involved so to say, but no one in the public new about the Falconari's involvement, whereas everyone knew about the Zacchara's and how crazy Anthony was. I couldn't be associated with that. So my father and I agreed to fake my death so that Connie would no longer exist. He did it to keep me safe from my sisters new husband. I didn't want to leave her Claudia you have to understand that I love my sister very much and we still stay in contact, well as much contact as we can. And Sonny knows I am Connie. We grew up in Bensenhurst together, we were each other's first love. And I thought that when I saw him again in Port Charles that we could be together again and…" she was cut off by Claudia.

"WAIT! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just like my brother, so impatient. Well if you would let me finish you would know! As I was saying we were in love and together again until he was shot because my niece and her brother put a hit on him and failed. That part didn't bother me so much because he survived but then the love of his life Brenda walks back into his life and he dumps me! NO ONE DUMPS ME! Especially not for some stupid bimbo! So that is why I am here. All three of us hate Sonny and want him dead. And I think that the three of us together may just succeed this time!" After a few moments of silence Johnny finally spoke up.

"Ok, we need to come up with a plan."


	12. The Drunken Truth

Hey everyone, I know it's been too long!!! GH has just really been pissing me off, I miss Liason! That and life getting in the way....but now I am back =) I just got my wisdom teeth pulled has has left me lots of time to write! And I apologize that this chapter is short, I promise the next one will be longer

Enjoy reading!

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback. Because ur feedback is my "muse" so to speak, gives me inspiration to write!

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

_  
_

**Chapter 12**

**The Drunken Truth**

**(Brenda's POV)**

Brenda walked into Jake's to see Robin sitting at a table eating what looked like a double order of fries, something was up and she was going to find out what. She walked up to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Hey Robin!"

"Hey Bren." Robin seemed a bit off.

"Ok, what's wrong? What did Patrick do now?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you think anything was wrong?" Ok now she knew something had to be wrong.

"Um, let's see you are a pregnant women sitting in a bar eating a double order of fries. Robin come on I know you." She hated seeing her friend in pain but worst of all she hated when Robin felt like she couldn't tell her what was going on.

"I'M PREGNANT! And I can't drink! I guess I am just a little blue that is why I am eating a double order of fries! _Thank you very much_ for pointing out how big of a fat ass I am! But you will just have to drink my drinks for me then so that I don't feel so bad!" Robin passed her the bottle of tequila, ok she was definitely beating around the bush here.

"Honey, you know I will drink for you. I would do anything for you. Now please tell me what is bothering you?" She took a shot and then looked at Robin, this was going to be a long night. At least she'll be able to drink through most of it.

They sat there for nearly an hour and Brenda listened to Robin going on and on about how much she loved Patrick and wanted to be with him but he didn't want this baby or her. I mean really Robin has got be kidding herself any idiot could see that Patrick loves her and maybe at first he didn't want to be a daddy but now it's a reality and Brenda could only hope that her friend would realize that Patrick DOES want her and their baby.

Brenda took another shot and then went to grab the bottle of tequila, which seemed to be moving. Ok so Brenda Barrett was drunk off her ass.

"So, Brenda how goes your love life?"

"What love life? I am in love with Sonny, he is dating some fashion editor or something like that. OO and he doesn't love me anymore." SHIT! Did she just say that! She grasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ah Ha! So you finally admit it! See I knew that something good would come out of getting you drunk!" And then Brenda could have sworn she heard her mumble something that sounded like "and he said my plan was stupid, well he's stupid! He's just an enforcer what does he know?"

"Ok, Robin I may be drunk but I am most certainly not deaf! So who's stupid? What plan? Are you taking about my ex hubby? Why are you spinning?" Brenda felt very dizzy.

"I'll explain it all when you are sober and after you have talked to Sonny. Oh look… here is your ride. Well, I am off. Bye Brenda. OOOH by the way you are staying over at Jason's Penthouse tonight, See ya!" Robin ran like a bat out of hell. Brenda didn't even have a chance to respond when all of a sudden Jason appeared.

"LOOK, Coleman it is me ex hubby here to the rescueeee!" Brenda heard a groan coming from Jason. "OHHHH come on Jason you're a big bad enforcer I think you can handle a drunk brunette, don't you?" Jason groaned again, oh how she loved to aggravate him it was sooo easy.

"Look, I don't want to be here but I have too so can you just get your stuff so that we can get going?" She was too drunk to argue but knew that once tomorrow morning broke he had a lot of explaining to do. So Brenda stood up and grabbed her purse.

She walked up to Jason wobbling from having had too much to drink and said, "Fine but I am not happy and once I am sober and only see one of you, you will have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Jason groaned again.

They arrived at the penthouse and she noticed a brunette sitting on the couch holding a baby and reading a story to a little boy. When the brunette looked up she saw that it was Elizabeth.

"Hi Brenda," she walked up to Jason and placed the baby in his arms and giving Jason a light kiss. "Why don't I walk you up to your room?"

"Ewww did you just kiss this…OGER! Gross! I think I am going to throw up!"

"I think that is from the bottle of tequila that you drank!" Jason looked at her with a 'you should know better' stare.

"No, I think it's because I just realized that you two are probably going to have sex while I'm here…" and then she definitely felt the urge to throw up and felt like she couldn't hold it in anymore. This was definitely the last time that she lets Robin convince her to drink twice as much. "Is the bathroom still where I left it?" When Jason nodded Brenda sprinted up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.


	13. The After Effect

Hey all, GH is REALLY pissing me off right now but here goes...

Enjoy reading!

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback. Because ur feedback is my "muse" so to speak, gives me inspiration to write!

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**_The After Effect _**

**_ (Jason and Carly's POV)_**

After Jason hung up the phone from his conversation with Sonny he walked back to the bed only to notice that Elizabeth had already fallen asleep. So he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep holding her.

It was about six o'clock in the morning when all of sudden Jason heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He shot his head up and noticed that so had Elizabeth.

"What the hell was that?" Jason was confused it sounded like a women.

"Brenda!" Elizabeth said. "Jason, I am going to go and check on her and make sure she is ok."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" And they heard her scream again.

"Well, I am coming with you. We have to put a mussel on her so that she doesn't wake up the boys!" Elizabeth hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"Jason we are not putting a mussel on Brenda. Now I am going to go check on Brenda and you go check on the boys and meet me in Brenda's room ok?"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"FINE! But you better get her to at least lower her voice before she wakes up the boys."

"Yes, don't worry just go check on the boys." Then she kissed his cheek and left for Brenda's room.

Jason went to go check on the boys and they both seemed to be sound asleep and were not affected by Brenda's screaming. He stayed in the boy's room for about twenty minutes giving Elizabeth some time to talk to Brenda.

It had actually been a while since he heard her scream, hopefully Elizabeth was able to shut her up and he would soon find out. He opened the door to Brenda's room to find her and Elizabeth crying on the bed.

"Brenda! Why is Elizabeth crying? What did you do??" Jason was angry and then Elizabeth looked up at him and she said that they were tears of joy.

"Calm down Jason I did nothing." Brenda could barely talk between sobs.

"Elizabeth here was just telling me your story. SOOO sweet! I never knew that you had a soft side!" Jason started to blush and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Um…ok…wait why were you screaming like a bat outa hell??? You could have woken the boys up!"

"Well the first scream was because I didn't remember how I got back here, I thought I was still married to you and boy did that scare me. Then I remembered everything that happened in the bar. And that I loved Sonny and told Robin, that's why I screamed the second time. Then the third time I screamed because I remember that YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED!!!!" Then she slapped his arm.

"HEY! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Why do you keep having sex in my bed?"

"Ok, calm down Brenda, Jason and I only had sex in your bed once… ok may three times and I can assure you that we have not had sex in your bed ever since. And don't worry he was a good boy and changed the sheets." Elizabeth kissed Jason on the lips lightly.

"Eww. Can you guys not kiss in front of me? Especially not while we are in my bed where apparently your son was conceived." Elizabeth started to laugh.

"Sure thing Brenda, we wouldn't want to make our guest uncomfortable." Jason felt very uncomfortable and wanted nothing more then to leave the room and yell at Sonny for talking him into agreeing to Robin's stupid plan.

"Yeah well thanks for talking with me Elizabeth I really needed it. And sorry I freaked out. Well I guess I better get going back to Robin's."

"No, you can stay here. Robin had Jason pick up your bags last night because she said that she felt bad making you sleep on the couch especially since you have a room here waiting for you. Well you're always welcome to stay here." Jason couldn't help himself but groan.

"Well seems as though my ex hubby feels differently."

"Oh he's just stubborn. You are staying here and that is final! Now what would you like for breakfast? Jason makes really good omelets." Elizabeth looked at Jason and gave him a wink.

"Awwww, the ogre cooks." And she got up and tapped Jason's shoulder.

"How sweet. Omelets sound delicious. Do you remember what I like in mine or has you brain turned to complete mush?"

"No I remember smart ass." Jason turned to walk out and then stopped at the door to ask Elizabeth what she would like in her omelet but before he could say anything she opened her mouth.

"Honey I'll have our morning after usual." And she winked at him and Jason couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face. Then he noticed that Brenda had a look of disgust at just hearing too much information.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Carly was at the door to Sonny's hospital room with her boys, before she opened the door she took a deep breath and then said to her boys "Ready to go see daddy?" Both boys nodded their heads.

Carly opened the door and saw Sonny staring at the wall. The second the door opened she saw him smile wide at his children, showing his infamous dimples.

"Hey Sonny, look who came to visit! The boys missed their daddy sooo much and they just needed to see you and they insisted that we came today." Carly was glad to see a smile on Sonny's face.

"Hey boys! Carly, thanks for bringing them by to see me it…it really means a lot to me." He flashed her a smile and turned his attention to Morgan who was hopping onto his hospital bed.

"No, No Morgan get down from there! Daddy needs his rest."

"Carly it's fine and the last thing I need is rest, all I have been doing is resting and staring at the wall."

"Ok, fine. But Morgan be careful ok daddy's hurt so no goofing around mister."

"Yes Mommy!' And Morgan flashed her a smile, similar to his daddy's. Then Morgan whipped his head around and began talking to Sonny about what he has been doing, telling him random stories from Morgan's day. "Mercedes tooked me and Michael to the arcade and Max camed with us! We had so much fun! Michael taught me how to play da really hard games daddy! And then Max took us to Kelly's and mommy and Jax came and we sawed Jason there and he ate dinner with us." Morgan continued to talk and talk to his daddy. By the look on Sonny's face he was very amused with his little boy and couldn't have been happier.

Then Carly realized that since they had entered the room Michael hadn't said a word. He just stood there staring at Sonny. Maybe it was too soon after the shooting to bring him to see Sonny. Carly could tell by looking into Michaels eyes that he was remembering that night, the night that Sonny was shot and nearly died right in front of him. She walked over to her eldest son and pulled him close.

"It's going to be ok baby." She kept whispering into his ear to try and get him out of this horrible flashback that he seemed to be in. "It's going to be ok baby. Mommy's here." Then Carly felt Michael relax a bit, she pulled away and looked at him. "Michael do you want to go home?"

Michael nodded and turned to Sonny and seemed to be absorbing every word that the five year old was saying but she knew that he witnessed what had just happened. She could tell by the sudden look of pain and guilt in his eyes. Carly needed to talk to Sonny alone. The door opened and everyone looked to see who had just arrived, it was Elizabeth and she couldn't have had better timing.

"Hi! If this is a bad time I can come back later." Elizabeth started to turn away and walk towards the door when Carly tugged on her arm.

"Actually, Liz I was wondering if I could talk to Sonny alone. Would it be to much to ask you to watch the boys for 5 minutes while I talk to him?" It was worth a shot right. I mean Elizabeth had nothing against her children and the two of them are now trying to get along for Jason. A girls gotta start somewhere right and helping her the other day in the lobby was the first step. I wonder if Elizabeth and I could be friends down the road? Ok, far far far far down the road…maybe even in a galaxy far far away. Well, at least she was trying to be nice that was one foot forward on a long pain in the ass journey.

"Sure Carly I would love to watch the boys." Elizabeth smiled and turned towards the boys. "Ok Michael and Morgan lets go to the lobby and let your mommy and daddy talk." Morgan hopped down from the bed and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, Michael followed behind her. Just as Elizabeth was opening the door to leave Carly spoke.

"Thanks Elizabeth, I won't be long." Than Elizabeth and her boys walked out of the room and closed the door. Now she was alone with Sonny and had no idea what to say to him. She had all of these emotions running through her. She needed to just come out and say it. She needed to let him know flat out. It had already been nearly three minutes since Elizabeth left and they were now just sitting in an awkward silence. Carly couldn't take it anymore and decided to be the first one to speak.

"Listen Sonny we need to talk."

"I know we do." He looked up at her and she saw pain and sadness in his eyes that were full of joy only moments ago. "It is my fault that Michael is…is I don't even know what he is…I mean…" Carly cut him off.

"This is not your fault! He is a traumatized little boy who is just scared for his father. Right when you were shot Michael told me that you were bleeding a lot and that he thought you had died and he thought it was his fault. He thinks that he could have saved you from being shot. I explained to him though how it isn't his fault and I told him that you love him so much and that night I just kept telling him that you loved him. I don't think he blames himself anymore but he keeps having flashbacks of you laying there on the floor bleeding and it scares him." Sonny was near tears.

"I never wanted my life to affect our children. Michael has gone through so much and now to add this too it." Sonny started crying and Carly's heart nearly broke for him because they were both in so much pain for their son.

"Sonny, we can't change the past…" she was nervous about how to say this to him. I mean Carly had taken Michael to see Lainey immediately after Sonny had come out of surgery. She needed to make sure that Michael was going to be ok. Michael had been seeing Lainey for the past few weeks and she had come up with the best way to help Michael through this time and to help him it through it. Lainey told Carly to not mention Sonny that often around Michael and to try and make sure that Michael didn't see him too often. Carly wasn't sure about this but Lainey assured her that it was only temporary and only because from what she learned from talking to Michael he relives that night when ever he sees his father. Carly just hopped that this would work and that her son would live a normal life and not have to have traumatic nightmares and flashbacks. "…but we can make sure that we don't make the same mistakes. Michael has been seeing Lainey since your shooting and I have talked with her about the best way to make sure that Michael gets better and…and she suggested that for now that you do not see him as often. Because she thinks that maybe this could get control on the flashbacks and nightmares and that…I don't know and I don't want to keep him away from you but…"

"But he can't even look at me without remembering. And even though I would love to see my son as often as possible if Lainey really thinks that this is the best way to help our son than…than I will do what ever I have to do for Michael." She could tell that he was sad and didn't like the idea of being away from Michael for too long, but he would do anything to make sure that their son was happy, safe, and a healthy boy. "I trust you and Lainey."

"Ok, and I mean Morgan will still see you as much as he normally does. Sonny I am so sorry, this is not how I wanted any of this to happen."

"Carly, it's not your fault." They locked eye contact and just looked in each others eyes. All she saw was sadness in his eyes and she hated what this was doing to him. She couldn't stand it anymore so she broke eye contact and turned away.

"I better go get the boys. I am sure that Elizabeth needs to get back to the work that she was doing. Good Bye Sonny." She left his room and walked into the hall and broke down crying and fell to the floor. She was crying for her son. Her son who was now carrying around this fear and horrible memory, all she wanted to do was make sure


	14. Forget the Past

Hey all, thanks for being patient! Sorry this took soooo long things have been hectic and GH has been pissing me off as usual so I haven't been very inspired.

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading =)

Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback. Because ur feedback is my "muse" so to speak, gives me inspiration to write!

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

**Chapter 14**

**Forget The Past**

**(Claudia and Sonny's POV)**

This was all too weird for Claudia. She couldn't believe that the woman that she despised was her AUNT!!!! No, no way! She had to get to the bottom of this and figure out what the hell was going on! Johnny believed every little word that came out of the twit's mouth but I didn't by it for a second. She picked up her blackberry and dialed.

"Uncle Rudy?" She needed to find out if Kate, no if Connie was telling the truth.

"Hello Claudia. Connie told me that she talked with you and that you didn't believe a single word she said, not that I blame you." WHAT!!!! THEY ALL LIED TO HER FOR YEARS!!!!!

"Wait so your telling me that you, mom and the rest of the family has been lying to me my entire life about an aunt that I never knew I had. And what now everyone just expects me to be best friends with her and Johnny has already come up with a plan to work with her. How can I just pretend that the years of betrayal never happened .We are family and we are supposed to stick together! Uncle Rudy, why did she leave? And then what on earth made her want to tell me? This just doesn't make sense to me!"

"Calm down. Don't worry. Your Aunt Connie has a lot of reasons for leaving. She was just never cut out to live in this life and…" She cut him off before he could continue.

"And what now she is? I mean she chose to have a relationship with Sonny, knowing that it would in some way bring her back into this world. And now that he broke her heart she's crawling back to her family as if all those years of turning her back on us never happened. What am I suppose to do forget? Forget that my Aunt wasn't there for me. Forget that my family has lied to me. You want me to forget the past."

"That's up to you, but Connie loves you and only wants the best for you." Claudia could tell that her Uncle was trying to calm her down and get her to see the logic in all of this.

"She doesn't love me. I slept with her boyfriend. And apparently I am just the town whore! Listen, Uncle Rudy thanks for trying to explain and calm me down but until I hear it from the horses mouth I wont understand or forget." She hung up the phone not wanting to listen to anything else her Uncle might have to say to her. All she could think about was the betrayal.

Claudia needed to find out what was going on. This was just a mess! And if she didn't figure it out soon she knew that her judgment would be clouded. She needed to go to the 'horses mouth' and find out the truth. To find out WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!!!!

Claudia stormed out of her office and out of the mansion. She got in her car and headed towards _Crimson_'s building. She was going to hear what Auntie dearest had to say.

She arrived at the office of her newly discovered relative. She walked off of the elevator and saw Lulu sitting at her desk doing nothing. . OH GREAT! Just what she needed! Her day wasn't bad enough now she had to run into this air head bimbo that her brother seemed to be head-over-heels in love with.

"Claudia. What are you doing here?" Lulu's jumped up from her seat and was trying to shoo me away, no one shoos Claudia Zacchara away especially not some nitwit like Lulu Spencer.

"I am here to see my Aunt who would be more then happy to know that her staff is arrogant and brainless! SO move the fuck out of my way!" Claudia shoved past the bimbo who looked like a horrified statue and marched into Connie's office.

Connie was sitting at her desk looking over some book.

"Connie we need to talk! You need to tell me what the hell is going on! And why is it just now that I am finding out that I have a long lost Aunt that turns out to be YOU!!!!!"

"Rudy told me that you were upset. Listen Claudia please takes a seat there are some things that I need to explain to you."

Claudia did not like the sound of this.

* * *

Sonny could not believe what was happening. He was shot in front of his son who is now so traumatized that the kid can't be in the same room as him for more then five minutes. And now Carly and Lainey were telling Sonny that he couldn't see Michael as often anymore. It was his fault he should have known to bring guards with him to the warehouse, he shouldn't have brought Michael; what if Michael had been the one to get shot? He never would have been able to forgive himself. Sonny was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the door open.

He looked up to see his best friend standing at the door looking happier then ever.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" Sonny was so happy to see Jason but couldn't help but wonder why he was here and not with his new family.

"Nice to see you too Sonny. I wanted to give you an update." Suddenly the look of joy left Jason's face and he inhabited his stone cold gaze and his tone became serious. "We have a lead on who put you here. I have Spinelli working twenty-four seven looking at surveillance on the warehouse and around it. We didn't find much until last night. There was a car that was outside of the warehouse. It arrived thirty minutes before the shooting and then left nearly two minutes after."

"So, who did this to me??"

"It doesn't make sense. The car was registered to a doctor. But why would a doctor kill a mob boss. What would he get out of it? I haven't figure this out yet but I thought that the least you deserved was to know what was going on."

"Well, thanks I hope that you can figure out who has doe this to me." Then Sonny hesitated to ask his next question and he looked up at Jason. "Uh…I was wondering…" Then Jason cut him off before another word could exit his mouth.

"You were just wondering how Brenda was and if the plan was going according to plan??" Jason knew him so well.

"Well, yes. So…spill"

"According to Robin the plan is going just as she thought but I don't understand how getting Brenda drunk and saying stuff about…err…never mind."

"No! What did she say??" Sonny knew that he should give Brenda her privacy but he couldn't help but get excited and was curious about what she said.

"Um, listen Sonny. It's not my place to tell you what happened. But I hope that you and Robin don't come up with another stupid plan this ever again!" and then Jason muttered, "I don't like being slapped and woken up by shrieking."

"I understand. WAIT! What the hell? Why did she slap you?? And why was she shrieking??" Sonny was actually worried. What if she was terrified or hurt or something, if anyone else had told him about this Sonny probably would have jumped to conclusions and assumed that they slept with Brenda. But this was Jason and Jason was happy and engaged and had a family. Wow! He couldn't believe that after all of these years his friend was finally living the life that he dreamed of with his family and the women that he loved. Sonny just wished that he would be so lucky with Brenda.

"Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud. Uh, well she slapped me because Elizabeth told her that she still had her room waiting for her at my penthouse and that it was always there for her. Then some how it came out that Elizabeth and I…um….well you know…" Sonny sensed that Jason was getting awkward so he finished Jason sentence.

"So Brenda found out you had sex in her bed with Elizabeth and slapped you." Jason nodded. "Ok, so now why the hell was she shrieking??"

"Sorry Sonny but I have been sworn into confidentiality. Plus I don't want to get slapped again."


End file.
